Indescribable Loss
by Angelfyre-ShadowLover
Summary: After the recent death of the well-known Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy is seperated from the rest of the party after the final defeat of Eggman. But is that really the last of Eggman? And where is Amy? Rated for violence, and a death scene. :(
1. Default Chapter

A pink hedgehog, tattered and torn, floated down the river on a battered raft. Barely breathing, she looked as if fresh from battle. "Hey!" Screamed a shrill, spine-chilling voice. "The girl is getting away! She CANNOT LEAVE ALIVE!" It continued. Hordes and masses of pea green creatures with homely faces streamed down the hills, onto the banks of the river below. They threw spears and javelins, some with bows and arrows, but alas, they could not hit the girl.

It was getting dark. Owls were hooting, and the diurnal animals were retreating into their dens for the night. The hedgehog, known to all as Amy Rose, woke up and coughed up water.

"Wh-where am I?" She shivered, holding her legs tightly to her chest. She glanced about worriedly, and suddenly it all came back.

FLASHBACK

"Sonic! NO! You'll get hurt!"

"Amy, get out of the way! Damn it, I _will_ be if I have to keep shoving you out of the way!"

Amy's eyes widened, then closed. "I...understand." She said quietly, and turned away.

She turned around to see Sonic running down the hall, destroying several gaurdbots along the way.

She sighed, and laid her hands on her heavy head, and silent tears landed on her bright red dress.

45 minutes later

"Now, my Ultimate of the Ultimate invention shall destroy you, my blue nemesis!" Chuckled a booming voice from behind.

"Yeah right, Eggman. Just like _all_ those other 'ultimate' inventions." Remarked a smart alec Sonic.

"SILENCE!" Commanded the evil genius, stomach shaking like a bowl full of jelly. "Feel my wrath! ...My soldiers! I command thee now to VANQUISH him!"

The same strange, green creatures, carrying swords, axes, shields, bows, and any sort of armor or weapon imaginable appeared out of seemingly nowhere. Sonic was taken by surprise, and they eventually pinned him down.

"You'll never get away with this, Eggman!" Shouted a hedgehog in denial. "My friends will come save me!"

"_Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah_," Mocked Robotnik. "How can they save you...if they themselves are already captured?" Robotnik sneered, enjoying the look of pain on Sonic's face.

"You're bluffing!" Sonic accused. Eggman shook his head, grinning evilly. He then reached back and pulled a lever, which pulled back a curtain in the far corner of the room. Sonic's struggling friends were bound and gagged, trapped in a glass prison.

"Mhmmhhmhmh!" They squealed desperately. Eggman laughed, and looked back at Sonic, pleased that his plan was _actually working_. Sonic just kept staring, and thought there must be _someone somewhere_...

Then Amy ran in.

"Ohh So-nic!" She called, skipping into the room. Everyone staring, she finally stopped and looked around. "Oh...am-am I interrupting something...?" She added with a touch of nervousness. Eggman looked at her and sighed. Snapping his fingers, more of the green creatures came and pinned _her_ down, falling with a frightened 'eek!'. Sonic finally sighed, realizing there were no more of his friends to save him, since Knuckles, Rouge, Tails and Shadow were all imprisoned. He then realized what scary things Eggman could do to them, and wondered why he was so weak.

"Ah, just discovering the effects of my Narg Henchmen, eh?" Eggman remarked, amused. "They slowly drain away all of your power, until you are nothing but an empty shell." Indeed, Sonic was turning a paler and paler shade of blue by the minute. Amy look worriedly over to her dreamy hero.

"Sonic, are you okay? You...look bad." She said, and he glanced back.

"I'm...okay." He replied, and gave a thumbs-up. "Just you wait...until I beat these guys...and we can go back." He started punching the Nargs in quick succession, but they pinned him more securely, and he soon got too weak, and his jabs became slower and slower, the effects showing more clearly. Eggman pummeled Sonic, until he was badly bruised. He was bleeding a bit, and tried his hardest to get out. The pink hedgehog stared in horror, and tried to release herself from her constraints.

Amy got out her Piko Piko Hammer. 'Alright,' she thought to herself. 'This Butt-nik is going down.' She then concentrated really hard on a happy thought to give her power. 'Sonic...' She decided, and glanced over to him. Gathering her power, she suddenly swung her hammer in a circular arc, and knocked all of the Nargs unconscious. "Yay, I did it!" She exclaimed, and then covered her mouth.

"So, you think you're smart, do ya!" Eggman exclaimed. "This is more than enough to keep you down." He finished, and reached over to the lever again, giving it a firm yank. And another. And yet another. "It's...not...working!" He grumbled, and planted his feet on it and pulled, until the lever itself broke off. Lever in hand, he sighed. "Okay, so I'll finish you off myself!" He decided, and got into his Egg Mobile.

Swooping overhead was Eggman, and Amy sighed. "Well this is easy," She stated simply, and threw her hammer into the sky. Without even looking up, she caught it perfectly, and Eggman's machine had exploded, burning shrapnel propelling to the ground. Sonic was astonished, and Amy shrugged. "After watching you fight, I guess I just caught on." She said. But Sonic's wide-eyed look disappeared, and he started to fade. "...S-Sonic!" Amy stuttered, and ran over to him. The Nargs had been deactivated when the Egg Mobile had been destroyed. Amy pushed them aside, and hugged Sonic. "They're gone now. Let's open the prison and go home!" Amy smiled, still embracing him. But something was wrong. "Sonic..?" She questioned. She scanned him, strength quickly failing.

"Ames..." Sonic muttered. "I...don't think I can make it."

"Sonic...no!" Amy said. "You're all right! Everything's going to be fine!" She denied. She remembered their friends, quickly released them, and came back to Sonic. "See? We saved them!" She said, shaking him a bit. Sonic shakily stood up, but quickly fell back down.

"I don't think I have the energy...to make it." Replied Sonic, breathing heavily. Knuckles went to Sonic.

"C'mon buddy, you can do it!" He encouraged. "After all we've been through..." He finished sadly.

"Heh...I'll be okay, Knucklehead." Said Sonic, ruffling Knuckles' quills. Rouge stepped forward.

"Sonic, I never knew you long...but I know that you have strength and determination. You can't leave us now!" She exclaimed. "Besides..." She grinned slyly. "You still owe me a jewel." Sonic smirked, and shook his head. Tails quickly came over, and knelt by Sonic.

"Aww Sonic...you know you can make it! You're my hero, and all the time I've known you, you've been the speediest guy around! Who else will appreciate my inventions?" He asked, holding Sonic's hand, but somewhat sadly. Sonic smiled. And finally, Shadow stepped up.

"...Well Sonic, my pseudo-adversary. All I know is that you are my equal, and that means that you are pretty strong. Remember when we saved the Earth?" He asked, and Sonic nodded.

"We combined our powers, and stopped the Bio Lizard once for all." Sonic fondly remembered. Sonic looked weaker, and he put his hand on his chest, on top of Amy's hand. "But seriously everyone...thanks for all the encouragement. You've all been great friends...no one can replace you." He stated. Sonic's breathing became progressively slower, and he coughed up a little blood. Leaning over Sonic, Amy rested her head on his. A single, shining tear fell onto the floor.

"Sonic...you're the only other orphan I know, besides Tails." Said Amy. "And...I...don't want you to leave!" She shouted, and began crying. Sonic looked sad, and he hugged her.

"It's ok, Ames. Don't worry, we'll see each other again." Sonic smiled weakly, and laid his head back down on the cold hard floor. Tails burst out crying as well.

"Sooonnic!" He screamed. "You can survive! I know you can..." He sobbed, and hugged him. Even Rouge was crying a little bit, and Knuckles comforted her. Shadow could only stare blankly, but was probably sad on the inside.

"Goodbye...my friends. I love you all...and you Ames. And...my family. Be sure to give everyone else my love...and...you must try as hard as you can, and never give up." Were Sonic's final words. He arose to give Amy a long, passionate kiss, before he breathed his final breath. His head rose back down, and he stopped breathing. Amy was surprised at that last kiss, but started crying anew.

"No, Sonic...I love you. I know I annoyed you, but I'm sorry!" Amy said, embracing Sonic's dead body. "Come back..." She wailed. Shadow kindly embraced Amy, and she leaned into his shoulder. Everyone paid their last respects, and sadly started walking out.

But the second half of the Nargs were hidden in the shadows, lying in wait. Eggman had predicted that this might happen, and made them run on backup rechargeable batteries. They followed the troubled friends out into the forest, and ambushed them.

"GO TAILS! FLY AWAY NOW!" Shouted Knuckles and Shadow, as Tails carried Amy, and Rouge flied alongside. Knuckles and Shadow were sacrificing themselves to save those three. They all looked back one final time, then flew off. They were almost off of the island, before a wind current blew Tails around.

"WoaoAoaHH!" He shouted, being tossed around violently. In one fatal mistake, he accidentally let go of Amy.

"TAIILS!" She screamed, plummeting to the ground below. Rouge, shocked, swooped down...

Amy woke up with a bump on her head. None of her friends were in sight, and suddenly there were Nargs on three sides of her. She had no choice but to run...and run she did. She made it several miles, but was so tired and out of breath that she thought she would collapse. A wooden raft was set conveniently leaning against a palm tree, and she grabbed it, and jumped into the river, so exhausted that she instantly fell asleep again.

End of Flashback

Amy drifted along, and thought about the loss of Sonic. She had no clue whatsoever where everyone else was, or what the heck happened to her. Scared out of her mind, Amy began to cry endlessly into the night.


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note: Yay, my second chappie!

Indescribable Loss, Chapter Two

It had been a couple days.

Amy was so hungry, that she would swim to shore if she could.

But she was too weak; she couldn't even stand.

Lying her head on the raft, Amy felt the motion of drifting on the sea. 'Everything is hopeless,' she thought. 'Tails should have seen me by now.' She rolled over onto her side, stomach rumbling. She stayed that way for half an hour, then got bored and felt around in the pocket of her tattered dress. She fumbled around for a while, and then retrieved some paper, a pen, and an empty aspirin bottle. "This should be interesting." She said. She unscrewed the cap, wrote an S.O.S. and stuck it in the bottle. "Oh please, reach the shore," She said to herself. "I am going to die here..." She said a little prayer, and sent the bottle afloat the rolling seas. She watched it bob up and down, tumbling in the waves, and disappear from sight before coming up again for awhile, until it was eventually out of view. She sighed, and couldn't help but think of Sonic.

She _would_ cry, but she was too dehydrated and tired to cry right now. Not to mention _hungry_. 'How I couldn't go for a whole cow right now...' Amy sighed, and rubbed her stomach.

Tails, Rouge and Knuckles---------------------------------------------------

Tails was getting tired. He flew overhead, searching for any signs of Amy.

"Did you find her _yet_!", screamed Knuckles, getting impatient.

"NO! _Not YET_!", shouted back Tails. Rouge sighed, and yelled up to Tails.

"TAILS! I'll take over for you now!", she said, and Tails came back down, caressing his sore tails. Rouge scanned the horizon, squinting her eyes against the bright orange sun. She turned the other direction, hovering in place. She shrugged down at the other two. "I don't see her anywhere!"

"We should probably set up camp.", declared the fox, and the other two nodded.

Fifty minutes later, they had set up an emergency tent that Tails had brought with him, and a bonfire was blazing outside; the sky around them turning an indigo shade, the dull stars becoming brighter. Knuckles was out finding some food to roast, so the bat and the fox were left at the camp to talk.

"I really hope we can find Amy," Tails began. "She must be so afraid, wherever she is." Rouge mumbled in agreement.

"Really, I'm sure she's fine." She reasurred the young kitsune, stroking his head. "She can take care of herself." The fox locked his blue eyes with hers, and finally surrendered.

"If you say so."

Amy had given up all hope, and sighed as she stared out onto the endless horizon. Then suddenly, she heard a great roar, as if of an engine. Scrambling to the front of the raft, she squinted her eyes and tried to see in front of her. It was a motorboat speeding towards her, which eventually came to a jarring stop. Wondering who it was, she cautiously stood up on the sturdy logs as the crew filed outside.

It was the hedgehog and echidna, Shadow and Knuckles! "Shadow!" Amy cried, running up on deck and embracing him in a tight hug. "Knuckles!" She repeated as before. "Thanks so much for saving me!", she said gladly, and bowed down at the hips.

"No prob", assured the red-orange echidna, his sharp purple eyes softening. "We had to." Amy's grin turned into a full smile, and she once again admitted her happiness.

"Let's get going", Shadow said. "We have to get back to Rouge and Tails." Amy's eyes widened.

"They're okay!", exclaimed the pink hedgehog.

"Yes", replied her black-and-red companion. "See, Knuckles was with them. But he got captured." Amy looked over to him as he was mentioned, him nodding in reply. "So I rescued him, and we escaped with this boat I found docked at the shore. But we now have to return for them, otherwise we'll have to break them out too!", he finished.

"Definitely!", agreed Amy.

Reassured, Amy grinned as they sped back towards the island coastline. It was going to be a long day. But at least there would be food on the island, right...?


	3. Final Chapter

Indescribable Loss, Final Chapter

They were all tired. It was hot, way too hot, and it was hard enough scrounging for sustenance in the scratchy bushes. Shadow finally emerged from a clump of trees, patches of dirt covering his dark fur and brambles stuck in his quills. "I've found...a...coconut..." he panted, holding out the dark-brown delicacy. Amy and Knuckles hurried over, and they looked it over in awe, only to immediately crack it open with a sledgehammer that they had happened to bring with them on the ship, and they ate the coconut meat and drank the coconut milk. As soon as they had eaten as much as they could, they rested for a few minutes in the small shade of an overhanging cliff, and then started searching for more food.

Tails was worried; perhaps Knuckles and Shadow had gotten lost? Floating somewhere, helpless, while their motor had died out on them? There were a million possibilities. Rouge, as if knowing what he was thinking, placed her arm around his shoulder. "They're going to be okay", she said comfortingly as they sat inside the tent, observing the dying campfire through the flap. "Don't be such a worrywart," she resumed. "...They're probably close by. I can sense them." Her ears quivered. "Speaking of which..." Knuckles, Amy and Shadow marched into camp, all tattered and torn.

"We...got a little sidetracked." Knuckles explained. Rouge and Tails bolted out of the tent, and embraced the others in hugs.

"We're so glad you got back!" exclaimed Tails. "I was worried sick..."

"Yeah," continued Rouge, "we've been waiting for you this whole time. We thought you were marooned or something." Knuckles glanced around nervously.

"No, we're fine...just a little hungry, that's all." Knuckles said, his stomach rumbling.

"We have plenty of food here." Rouge gestured, and offered the echidna a stick of something that appeared to be rabbit. Knuckles looked up at the bat graciously, and ate the food, as the others did the same.

Sunset-------------------------------------------------

Amy stared out into the fading horizon, taking in the warmth. It didn't suit the past events. Ever since Sonic died, she had felt an emptiness in her heart that she had tried to fill, but it just wouldn't go away. It felt like an enormous block of lead had been dropped onto her shoulders, weighing her down. If she thought about Sonic, she cried. But there wasn't much else to think about. The waves were dying down, and there was only the slightest hint of a current. Tails had gone to bed, but Knuckles and Shadow were guarding the campsite. Amy didn't know where Rouge had gone. She didn't really care, quite frankly. She was too depressed. Everything had happened in a flash, and Amy desperately wished to be able to change the past.

Rouge silently glided through the trees, spying Amy sitting by the cliffside. Dropping down silently, she sidled over to the pink hedgehog, who was clearly in distress. "Amy." She said quietly. Amy looked over her shoulder at the ex-jewel hunter, and turned away again.

"Hi." She said simply, still faced away from the bat.

"It must be hard, to lose someone you love." Said the bat to no one in particular, standing by Amy's side. Amy nodded silently in agreement.

"Like my heart was just...ripped out." She added. Rouge dropped down to the ground, and hugged Amy.

"It's okay." Amy heard these words, and all the intense feelings she had these past few days all came back into one outburst. She began crying, an endless stream, the colors blurring. She didn't know where the time had gone. The universe had stopped. She had to face it; her obsession was gone. The one she had idolized since being saved from Metal Sonic, near the Little Planet; he was as he was. He was dead.

Everyone gathered around the shore the next day. A plane had landed; it was a rescuer. The friends had gratefully boarded, taking one last glance at the burial place of their beloved Sonic. "We destroyed the last of those 'bots," Shadow and Knuckles told Amy. "...they had reserves. But we destroyed them all, and the island is safe now."

"A worthy burial place for the one and only, Sonic the Hedgehog." Amy declared.

The End


End file.
